


Trust is a dangerous thing

by Reader202020



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Minor Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, One Shot, Pre-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader202020/pseuds/Reader202020
Summary: Ianto is taken on an emotional journey on the day of his twenty-fourth birthday.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 21





	Trust is a dangerous thing

Ianto was finally having a good day after too many bad days.

The night before Doctor Tanizaki responded to his email and said that he would arrive in Cardiff in three days.

‘Lisa I can’t wait for this to be over’ he thought. He couldn’t wait to see her genuine smile again. He wanted her pain to finally end. He didn’t want to keep lying to the team. It was clear that they didn’t care about him, but he found himself quite fond of them (maybe not Owen, he was barely bearable). Still, lying wasn’t in Ianto’s nature, he was good at it, but it made him feel uncomfortable. That’s why he stayed in the background as much as possible, to avoid the feeling of guilt rising in his stomach when he looked at the team.

His team, he brought himself to think. 

Maybe after this was over, he could actually enjoy his time there without being on edge all the time. That was, if he would remain there when Lisa got better. 

Strangely, It was a beautiful day, hot and sunny, Wales never looked so warm. There were a lot of tourists around, that’s why Jack asked him to cover the tourist office for a couple of hours. He had already addressed a few people to place to visits, when he heard the door open once again.

“Hello, what can I do for y-“ he stopped when he saw his sister and two kids enter. Wait, was that Mica? When did she grow so much? But he didn’t have the time to say anything when his sister loudly slammed her hand on his desk.

“Ianto Jones” she warned. Her tone reminded him of his mother’s when he did something wrong as a kid.

He winced. “Rhi what-?” But the words seemed to be missing form his vocabulary all of a sudden.

“Since you returned to Cardiff you never visited us! What do I have to do to see my little brother? I saw you once, two months ago!” She said, her face red with anger.

“Rhi, I’m sorry. You know, I didn’t have much time to-“ he started apologetic.

“Ianto you work in a tourist office, not for the Queen!” 

‘It’s funny you say that’ he had to bit back that response and go for “Rhiannon, things happened and I wanted some time alone.”

“You moved to London all alone when you were eighteen! All you had was time alone! Did I ever do something to you? Why? Don’t you want to see your sister anymore?” Her tone this time more sad.

“No Rhi! It’s not that. You know why I moved, I didn’t want the kind of life you wanted.” 

Well, that was a little bit of a lie, he wanted to have a family with Lisa, and he moved because he couldn’t stand his father anymore. But talking about their dad was an off limit subject between them, it never ended well when they brought him up. 

“Then why are you back?” She had her hands on her hips and Ianto thought she was about to slap him or something.

“You really wanna have this conversation right now?” He asked confused.

“Well this wouldn’t have happened if you came by to our house once in a while. So yes, why did you came back?”

Ianto signed. “London, I was there when the terroristic attack happened” he whispered so that the kids couldn’t hear.

The color drained form Rhiannon’s face. “What? Why didn’t you tell me last time I saw you? Are you okay?” Her tone was suddenly very worried, she was becoming so pale that he started to think that she was going to faint.

“Yeah Rhi, calm down, I’m okay. And I didn’t say anything because it was still a fresh memory and I didn’t want you to worry.” 

She went to the other side of the desk and hugged him tightly. “I’m always worried about you.” she whispered.

“You shouldn’t. You know I can take care of myself. I’m a big boy.” he smiled.

“Yeah but you’ll always be my little brother.” she returned the smile.

“You’re really fine now though, right?” She asked.

Ianto nodded. “Now now, stop the brooding Rhi, can I see my nice and nephew?” He turned his attention to the little kids that were staring up at him.

They were holding a little package with a bow on it. 

“Hey kids, how are you?” he kissed David’s cheek and scooped Mica up in his arms. 

“Fantastic uncle Ianto, I’m in the rugby team of my school!” David said proudly.

“Already? You must be amazing! Sometime I’ll come and watch you. And how is my little princess?” The little girl just stared at him dreamily because of the nickname he just gave her. She probably matched her mother’s look, because Rhiannon’s smile was blinding.

“What is that?” He asked David, pointing at the package he was holding.

“Silly uncle” Mica giggled.

“What?” He turned his confused look to Rhiannon. 

“Oh my god Ianto, don’t tell me you forgot that today is your birthday!” his sister exclaimed exasperated.

His eyes widened comically “I-, yes I think I did.” 

Rhiannon rolled her eyes, and told David to give the present to him.

He opened the package and it was a ‘It’s a wonderful life’ blu-ray.

“I know that you have all the James Bond’s movies already, so I thought you could add this to your collection. We watched it a thousand times when we were kids.” explained Rhiannon.

“Rhi this is...” he started.

“Wonderful?” She suggested with a smirk.

“Yeah” he stared at his gift. Until he couldn’t see it anymore, because all of a sudden his vision became blurry. 

Oh, he was crying. 

When was the last time someone did something for him?

“Uncle what’s wrong? Do you not like the present?” asked Mica with her little voice.

“No no, it’s perfect” he said, quickly wiping the tears that were forming in his eyes. He put Mica down with a kiss, and this time it was him that hugged Rhiannon. 

“It’s perfect.” he repeated in her shoulder. She patted his hair until he calmed down again. 

“You know, you have to eat more. You’re too skinny.” she said while pulling back. 

“You’re exaggerating.” he weaved his hand in the air, to dismiss her worried gaze.

“Now, I really have to go back to work, but what do you say if I’ll visit next week?” 

The kids squealed and Rhiannon smiled “That would be amazing. Let us know when with a phone call maybe.” 

“Yes, of course. Now, before you go, stay here for a moment.” He went behind his office to pick a chocolate bar and then handed it to Mica. 

“For my little princess.” He said while doing an exaggerated bow. She giggled and held the bar close to her chest.

Then, he reached for his wallet and got out two 50£ bill and gave it to David.

“Right in front of the Plass there is a videogame shop, buy what you want.” 

“Ianto that’s to much for a game.” interrupted Rhiannon.

“Then buy him two, I don’t care.”

“Thank you uncle!” He heard David say while he snatched the money from his hand.

They kissed and hugged one more time and while Rhiannon was going out she said “Please don’t be a stranger. When you come by, we’ll have a proper talk, without the kids around. After what happened with mum, I don’t want to lose my brother too.”

He just swallowed and nodded. He didn’t know it would be a long time until he saw her again.

////

“Oh my god Harkness, where is Teaboy with my coffee? After the autopsy I just did I’m exhausted.” Owen said loudly coming form the medical bay, and then dropping to his chair like a dead weight to reinforce his point. 

Tosh and Jack were by Tosh’s desk looking at the rift pretictor on her computer, while Gwen was at hers writing a report.

“Owen, I hate when you call him that.” said Tosh, eyes still on the computer.

“He’s a big boy, I’m sure he can take it.” replied Owen while rolling his eyes.

“You know, I agree with Tosh, making y’all coffee isn’t in his job description, you should be thankful.” added Jack.

Owen snorted “Is harassing him also in his job prescription?”

“He is in the tourist office,” Jack changed the subject, then he glanced at his watch “Even though he should have finished by now.” he added frowning.

“Wait I’ll pull up the cameras form the office maybe he is with a tourist.” said Tosh.

“Wuoa!” exclaimed Jack.

Gwen shoot her head up while Owen neared his chair to watch the computer.

“What?” asked Gwen.

“Teaboy is hugging a woman!” said Owen a little bit too enthusiastically.

“What? I didn’t know he was seeing someone!” Gwen practically jumped from her workstation to Tosh’s, also to watch the screen.

“He’s not seeing someone, this woman has two kids” answer Jack a little too bitterly.

“Jealous that for once in your life your charms didn’t work on a guy, Harkness? From what we know, they could be his kids. I always knew that behind that perfect mask Teaboy was someone that would impregnate women at the age of 16!” exclaimed Owen with a big grin.

Tosh slapped him on the shoulder “Ianto is not like that at all! They’re probably just family members.” she said while watching Ianto picking up the little girl.

“He never talks about them.” Gwen added.

“Just because we don’t broadcast our lives 24/7 doesn’t mean that we don’t have families.” muttered Owen. 

“Why is the boy giving a package to Ianto?” asked suddenly Jack.

The three heads snapped back to the monitor. 

“What day is it?” asked Tosh.

“August 19th” answered Gwen.

Tosh opened up a page on her other computer and opened Ianto’s file. 

Jack started reading and exclaimed “Shit! Today it’s his birthday!” 

“What?!? Why didn’t he say anything?” Gwen sounded affronted.

“It’s not like we ask him anything other than coffee” Tosh muttered guiltily.

“Oh so now he is the victim? He never talks about anything other than work, how could we have known that today is his birthday?” responded Owen annoyed.

“Shut up! Look!” exclaimed Gwen pointing at the screen.

“Is he? Oh my god is he crying?” whispered Tosh, getting emotional just by watching the screen. 

“So he has emotion.” muttered Owen, but there wasn’t venom in his words anymore.

“Why does he seem so sad?” asked Gwen.

“I don’t know” shrugged Jack. Actually, Jack was getting more upset by the second. Ianto never showed emotion, and Jack knew that his smiles were fake, but he thought it was because after Canary Wharf, the man was still recovering. And now all he could think about was that they were the problem. That he was the problem. He never asked Ianto how he was doing, and always took his presence for granted. This woman never showed up during Ianto’s time there, Ianto never mentioned her; she comes for five minutes and now he’s crying on her shoulder? He didn’t know what was happening anymore.

The scene ended quickly and Ianto went back to his usual polite smile.

“Aw that’s so sweet!” said Gwen watching Ianto giving the little girl a chocolate bar. They were all smiling at the scene, even Owen.

“Tosh isn’t there an audio?” said Jack too curious to listen to what was being said during Ianto’s rare emotional display. 

“The cameras don’t have microphones, but the place is bugged in case of emergency. Wait a sec.” she said while typing quickly and the keyboard. 

«Ianto that’s too much for a game» they heard the woman say.

“Maybe that’s his sister! Her accent is welsh” said Gwen smirking. The others just nodded trying to hear the conversation.

«Then buy him two, I don’t care» came through Ianto’s voice, his tone light.

“I wish I had a rich family member like him when I was young” said Owen.

They watched the people hug and say goodbye.

«Please don’t be a stranger. When you come by, we’ll have a proper talk, without the kids around. After what happened with mum, I don’t want to lose my brother too» the woman’s voice sad. 

“Did his mother die?” Gwen said shocked.

“What? And he never went on bereavement leave? Did he took a day Jack?” Owen said, suddenly worried and in doctor mode. 

“He seemed always the same...” whispered Tosh.

“No he didn’t take a day off. Maybe it happened before he started working here or they just don’t talk with her anymore and his sister was exaggerating. She doesn’t want to lose contact with another family member.” said Jack frowning, even more confused.

In the camera, Ianto closed the office and started going towards them.

“What do we say?” asked Tosh anxiously.

“Follow my lead” said Jack.

The cogwheel alarm got off and Ianto appeared, he headed to the kitchen to make coffee, but he was interrupted by Jack.

“Ianto! Wait!”

Ianto turned and was surprised to see four heads staring at him.

“What can I do for you, sir?” He asked confused.

“How many times Ianto, it’s Jack” he rolled his eyes with affection. “We were looking for you so we opened the CCTV of the office...was that girl your sister?” He asked casually even if he knew. 

Ianto shifted uncomfortably at the personal question. 

“Yeah, she came by because today is my birthday” 

“Happy Birthday!” He heard everyone say, Tosh and Gwen said that while they jumped to their feet to hug him. Owen gave him a pat on his back. Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek and grinned cheekily. 

“Why didn’t you tell us!” Gwen said while nudging him in the stomach playfully.

“Truthfully, I forgot.” he said a little embarrassed because everyone knew he had a perfect memory. 

“No way!” Owen laughed loudly.

“So how old are you now?” asked Jack interested.

“Twenty four” he muttered.

“What? You’re a baby!” exclaimed Gwen.

“At your age I was having my best life in university!” said Owen smirking.

“I bet.” Ianto deadpanned.

“You joined Torcwhood at twenty three? But that’s so young!” said Tosh, she was the oldest in the group except for Jack.

“No, Ianto joined Torchwood four years ago. He must have always been brilliant!” said Jack smiling, even if he never registered the fact that he was so young. The suits really made him look more mature.

“What are you talking about Jack, he joined after me and Owen.” Tosh said frowning. 

Jack bit his tongue, Ianto asked him not to tell the others that he worked for Torchwood One. It’s not like he talked about how Owen and Tosh joined either so he was feeling rather guilty.

Taking pity on Jack, that seemed like he was about to implode on himself, Ianto rolled his eyes and said “The twenty years old Ianto Jones was working in London as a bartender because he didn’t have money for university.” He signed over dramatically “But then his beautiful girlfriend that worked for Torchwood put a good word for him, and he was hired to perform his duty for the Queen and country.” He continued, his voice solemn but still sarcastic. “Over the course of three years at Torchwood One, the young man archived the role of archivist with his amazing knowledge and addictive coffee.” He concluded, and everyone laughed at the last part. Sarcasm and dry humor, always worked as a good distraction.

Jack signed a sigh of relief when Tosh and Owen seemed to come to the silent agreement to let the matter drop. But his luck run out when Gwen asked “Wait, which one was Torchwood One again?” 

“Really Cooper?” Owen rolled his eyes while Tosh bit her lip.

“A different branch of Torchwood, the first one. Tochwood three exists because a team was needed to watch the rift in Cardiff.” explained Jack and smiled when Ianto silently nodded.

“Oh right! So...why did you leave Torchwood One? Did you miss Wales?” Gwen continued innocently. 

Jack was glaring at her but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Because it closed, there was an alien invasion. It was explained to the public as a terroristic attack” Ianto explained quietly.

“Oh I think I remember” Gwen said frowning, deep in thought. 

Jack was about to change subject when Gwen was faster than him again. 

“And your girlfriend? Are you still together?” her eyes filled with curiosity.

Jack cursed in his head while Owen mutter under his breath something about ‘prying policewomen’.

Jack didn’t know that Ianto had a girlfriend, but he didn’t need a genius to guess what happened.

Ianto panicked slightly in his head. Lisa was alive, but he couldn’t risk further questions that could make the team suspicious. 

“She-“ he took a breath “died.” and let the breath out.

There was a moment of silence until Gwen realized that they were all staring at her to say something “Oh, pet, I’m so sorry I brought it up.”

Ianto smiled politely “Don’t worry about it, you didn’t know.”

Jack patted him on the back “The rift is quiet. Why don’t we get off early and go to the pub?”

Ianto froze, he didn’t give Lisa the last dose of morphine for the day, and without it she was gonna suffer all night.

“Actually, I was writing an important report on something I found in the archives, I don’t wanna leave it hanging, let’s say twenty minutes and the first two rounds are on me?” He suggested, even if his tone left no room for arguments.

“You are the most dedicated employee, if only Owen would be even half as dedicated as you” Jack said, his tone dreamy.

“Get lost, Harkness. Well if Teaboy pays, then I’m already sold” retorted Owen.

The girls just nodded in agreement. 

Jack clapped his hands together. “Alright! See y’all in twenty” everyone stormed off to their workstation.

Ianto literally run to the room where Lisa was, finally being able to breathe. 

He gave her the dose of morphine and said apologetically “Sorry if I’m late love, I was held first by my sister and then by the team.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Ianto.” She smiled tiredly. “I’m okay. Rhiannon was here?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s August 19th” he replied.

“Happy birthday my love” she said immediately smiling, this time it reached her eyes. 

“Thank you, we’ll celebrate together the next one. Which reminds me, the doctor comes in 3 days.”

“That’s amazing” she replied “Can’t wait for this to be over.” her eyes were closing by themselves.

“Sleep love, I’ll see you tomorrow morning” he whispered and then kissed her.

////

They arrived at the pub and everyone sat at a table except for Ianto that went to get the drinks.

“Whatever you do Cooper, don’t ask about anything Canary Wharf related” Owen said firmly.

“I know! It was a mistake, I already said I’m sorry! I’m not stupid.”

“Yeah it was a stupid mistake” muttered Jack. 

This was supposed to be Ianto’s night, the man always did everything for the team, without complaining once. But he was so young and if he spent a big part of his life at Torchwood, then what were they gonna talk about without causing the remembrance of bad memories?

Tosh seemed to think the same thing because she asked “What do we talk about then? He never comes with us to drink.” 

It was at that moment that they realized that it’s not that Ianto never went with them to drink, but they never asked him to.

Before they could come up with a plan, Ianto arrived with their beers and drinks “There you go” he said while handing out everyone’s orders.

Before the silence became awkward, Gwen started “Ianto I wanted to ask you...”

Everyone stared at her, their looks obviously saying “Don’t screw this up” 

“...in September the World Cup starts, do you wanna come with Rhys, me and his mates to watch some matches?” 

“World Cup? What World Cup?” asked Jack confused.

“The rugby World Cup, Jack” said Owen with an obvious tone, taking a big sip from his beer.

“But wait, isn’t France the host this year?” asked Tosh.

“Yes, but also Wales and Scotland.” replied Ianto. He finally relaxed, he could handle one night of talking with his teammates. 

His teammates. He liked that thought.

“Yeah that’s right. So would you like to come?” repeated Gwen.

He smiled. “Yeah I’d love to. I always wanted to go to a World Cup match. Ever since I was a kid, never had the chance.” he replied. 

Gwen grinned “That’s amazing, maybe Rhys will like my job if he knew that I worked with true welsh people.” 

“That’s all it would take?” Jack asked disbelievingly.

“We are simple men” stated Ianto shrugging and taking a sip from his drink.

“Ugh that’s one of the most welsh conversations I’ve ever witnessed, only the sheep are missing. Do you even think you have a chance to win this year? England is superior to your little country.” said Owen smirking.

“Superior? Is that your way to remind me of your ancestors conquering our lands and impose their language? You’re doing a wonderful job.” Deadpanned Ianto.

Owen threw his hands up. “Easy mate I was joking!”

Gwen laughed and said “High five!” and their hands smacked together loudly.

“Tosh back me up, these two are ganging up on me!” groaned Owen.

“Don’t look at me I’m enjoying the show!” Tosh giggled.

“I don’t like rugby” offered Jack to end the bickering.

“What?” Gwen and Ianto snapped at Jack at the same time.

“Hey! Hey! Calm down you two. Actually I don’t really like sports in general.” 

Ianto smirked. “One, you play basketball at the hub all the time. Two, I thought that you’d appreciate rugby players.”

Jack seemed to think about it for a second. “Oh yeah, the uniforms really are something.” He nodded knowingly.

“Oh yeah” Ianto and Gwen agreed dreamily.

“Oi Jonesy! You’re becoming worse that Jack!” Owen shook his head disapprovingly. 

“What? Like you’d pass a shag if a player asked you! They’re really talented!” retorted Ianto, knowing that Owen didn’t care who he was sleeping with if it meant pleasure. 

“Speaking form experience?” Challenged Jack raising his eyebrow.

“Oh yeah...”

Tosh snorted into her drink and Gwen smacked his shoulder playfully “Ianto! Owen is right, Jack is a bad influence!” She laughed.

Jack’s grin was blinding, Ianto always answered to his sexual jokes but that didn’t really mean that he was into men.

Maybe he had a chance with the guy.

“Form experience huh? Do tell.” Jack said grinning while Owen groaned.

“Oh, I don’t kiss and tell, I’m a gentlemen. Let’s just say that when I was working as a bartender, this rugby player and I hooked up. Best shag with a man I’ve ever had.” 

Ianto usually wouldn’t talk about this kind of stuff, but he had drunk a lot and talking about his sexuality with people that shared their sexual experiences all the time didn’t made him feel really uncomfortable. Yes, he preferred women, and he never fell in love with a guy; but it’s not like he never had experience with the same sex.

“The best shag with a man? I’m sure I can top that” said Jack quickly.

“I’m sure you can” muttered Owen.

Ianto snorted “In your dreams Captain!” 

Jack was attractive, but he was with Lisa.

Jack pouted “Why not? We flirt all the time!” 

“Eww Harkness! Stop this madness!” exclaimed Owen. 

“I don’t flirt. You harass, I respond.” Ianto said dryly.

“It’s not harassment when you enjoy it so much!” responded Jack affronted.

Tosh was laughing her head off with Gwen that was doubled over seeing Owen’s disgusted expressions. 

Ianto faked thinking on it, and said “Mhm maybe if you weren’t my boss...” he shrugged “too bad.” 

This time it was Owen who was laughing “I didn’t know you had it in you Teaboy! Good for you! You just earned my respect” then he turned to Jack “maybe we should sign this day on the calendar! Ianto’s birthday and Jack first rejection!” 

“I wasn’t rejected! He just said that we would have had a chance if I wasn’t his boss!” replied Jack, his pout getting deeper.

“Which means...Never!” exclaimed Tosh giggling.

“Don’t take it personal, Sir” concluded Ianto.

They spent hours talking and laughing together until everyone was pissed except for Jack that only got water. 

Rhys came by to pick up Gwen, while Tosh and Owen shared a cab. Jack said that since Ianto’s apartment was near the hub he would have driven Ianto home with the SUV.

Ianto was drunk, but not as bad as the others, even if he drank more than the rest of them, he could handle alcohol better. He had his jacket on his lap and his tie was loosened. His cheeks were red and his eyes a little lucid. 

“You know, you look good in a suit but I bet you’d look even better without it.” He said stealing glances at Ianto while he also kept his eyes on the road. 

“Cheeky. I like it, even if a little overused.” responded Ianto giggling.

“You’re even more beautiful when you are relaxed. You look happy.” 

“Mhm. It’s probably the alcohol that made me forget my problems.” Ianto said truthfully.

“Problems?” asked Jack.

“Yeah Sir, everyone has them” 

“Ianto, I told you, It’s Jack! Also, seriously, you know that you can talk to me about anything you want. You can complain. You can bitch about your stupid boss harassing you.” 

Ianto stared at Jack like it was the first time he saw him, and then turned his gaze from the driver to the car window. Jack was surprised by the sudden silence. 

A beat.

_“Jack.”_

Jack’s gaze snapped form the road to Ianto. His heart was bumping in his chest, he really loved Ianto’s voice. The man was staring at him again, eyes slightly slurred by the alcohol but his gaze was still fierce.

He leaned and whispered in his ear “I wish I could tell you about my secrets. But I can’t show you just yet.”

Jack nodded and swallowed. He didn’t really understand, he was distracted by the closeness of Ianto’s lips to his. Ianto smirked “Eyes on the road, Sir.” 

They stopped in front of Ianto’s flat.

“You know, I’ve never saw the inside of your flat.” 

Ianto laughed. “Stop it Jack, I promised my mother I’d never sleep my way to the top.” 

Jack signed. “Ah Ianto, I’ve been waiting to ask you. Did your mother passed away?”

Ianto’s laugh slipped away and then he nodded “Yeah, two months ago.”

“You did not ask for a day off...why? You needed time to grieve.”

“I grieved. The funeral was already on my day off, I didn’t need more. She was sick for a long time, I was sad and I miss her, but it’s not like I didn’t expect it.” 

Jack nodded in understanding. “I’m glad you’re okay now.” 

“I’m not okay. But I will be. Soon.” 

Jack frowned “What do you mean?”

Ianto just smiled sadly “I’m not going to have an heart to heart with someone who never says a true thing about himself.” His tone wasn’t harsh, rather the opposite, soft and quiet.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, he didn’t expect for the conversation to go this way. “Well, I know that I don’t talk about myself if not for some funny stories about my past but...” he hesitated, ‘but what?’ he thought to himself, he didn’t want to get too close to people and this was the result. “I guess...you’re right...you can’t really trust me with your secrets but I hoped...I don’t know” he said quietly more to himself than to Ianto. 

“That’s the problem isn’t? Trust. What a dangerous thing. Like a double edged sword, you give it to someone and you don’t know if that someone is really loyal to you.” There was a pause and then “Goodnight Sir, thanks for the ride home” Ianto got out of the suv and closed the door quickly, disappearing into the building. Jack was staring at the seat where just a second ago Ianto was sitting, confused.

“You’re far from a simple man Ianto Jones.” Jack said to himself contradicting Ianto’s word from earlier.

He started the car engine and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Ianto’s birthday but this fic went all over the place and it’s not what I wanted to write at the beginning at all. Still, I don’t mind it. I took some writing liberties regarding canon elements, I hope no one was too out of character. (For example: I know that in COE Ianto says to Rhiannon that it’s not men but only Jack, however I always interpreted that as in he never fell in love with men except for him.) Anyways, english is not my first language so ignore the possible mistakes.  
> Happy Birthday to our Ianto!  
> (You can leave kudos or a comment if you want)


End file.
